fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer (Pastamonsters)
|origin = Pastamonsters |occupation = Slenderman's apprentice and head Proxy President of the United States (temporarily) Unofficial Prince of Arcosia Youtuber (briefly) Owner of Jeff-Land (formerly) Leader of the New Elite |skills = |hobby = |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Dimwitted Serial Killer }} Jeffrey Woods, best known as Jeff the Killer, is the main protagonist of Comickit's animated comedy webcomic [http://xcomickittyx.deviantart.com/gallery/31437251 Pastamonsters]. He is a serial killer, Proxy and apprentice of Slenderman and best friends with BEN and Ms. P. He is incredibly selfish and mean, but the Proxies keep him around because they know he won't get along well with anyone else. Among other things, he hates humans, gingers, liberals, conservatives, people making fun of his appearance, and women. He is the second-in-command of the Proxies and Slenderman's ward. Originally a normal teenager, Jeff grew up in a wealthy family and was bullied by other kids or his rich background. His parents did not offer any support for Jeff, as they only cared about their social statues and nothing else. The only true family Jeff had in his early life was with his brother, Liu. Jeff's already estranged life turned upside down when a group of bullies attacked him and Lio. Jeff beat up the bullies, but Liu was framed and sent to Juvy, which emotionally scarred him. After this event, Jeff's mother made him go to the birthday party of their neighbor's son, where he confronted the bullies again. In a fit of rage, Jeff killed the bullies, but one of them was able to set him on fire after covering him with bleach and alcohol. Jeff ended with bleached white skin, burnt black hair, red lips and a twisted mental capacity. Jeff then finally snapped and killed his family, even Liu. Jeff is still out there, looking for victims and before he kills them, he tells them to “Go to Sleep. After wandering the Earth for several years, Jeff met up with BEN, who introduced Jeff to the Under Realm, a realm between Earth and the universe where monsters coexist with each other. After joining the realm with BEN, Jeff eventually decided to join Proxy High to train to become Slenderman's Proxy. Eventually, BEN dropped out of the school when he was 10 after he was convinced to join Zalgo's army, but Jeff was able to convince BEN to join the Proxies and complete his training. Afterwards, Jeff attempted to follow along with his female best friend Ms. P and pursue higher learning (she was learning how to do Slenderman's job) but since he lacked the qualifications he decided to work directly for Slenderman instead. Jeff's career is a Runner. Runners travel to the Human World to do many tasks such as assassination, hacking, haunting, gathering information, sabotaging any information on their world, ect. Personality Jeff has been described as a difficult person to deal with: extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, unhinged, facetious, egotistical, confrontational, argumentative, insensitive, chaotic, cruel, moronic, selfish, hedonistic, thrill-seeking, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, incredibly homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a borderline sociopathic and relentless manner, (much different from Ms. P and Masky). Although Jeff is like this, he is honest about it and openly admits to being evil (in fact, he's quite proud of it). He has his own charm along with his own principles. However, Comickit has confirmed that Jeff "may not be all he seems" but is still "too horrible" to be a hero of any kind. He is also quite insecure about his face, even saying that people making fun of his face is one of his "triggers". Jeff can also be very thick-headed and stupid, often throwing strategy out the window in favor of a head-on attack and is usually very easy to manipulate. Jeff usually shows very little remorse for his crimes, saying that the lives of the people he murders hold no merit to him. He often only cares about himself and getting whatever he wants, and is perfectly willing to lie, cheat, manipulate, and commit mass murder to do so. Jeff can also be incredibility childish, with Slenderman even calling Jeff a "lazy, and insane child with too much power". He is easily the most foul-mouthed character in the show and he is also shown to be racist, as seen when he called an Indian a "redskin motherfucker" and a Muslim terrorists "sandpeople" as a Star Wars reference. The very dark, usually disturbing undertones to his personality often hint at an extreme mental imbalance. Apart from being portrayed as having a general lack of moral responsibility or social conscience, he also seems to take pleasure from others' misfortune and is generally unable to show empathy, although there have been exceptions. Despite the severity of his actions, it is likely that they are a type of emotional defense mechanism against his insecurity and (potential) confused sexuality. Jeff is also willing to pretend to be nice to get what he wants — the gloves come off the second he doesn't. Sometimes he isn't even that good at being affable and relies on pity to manipulate. He seemed to have stopped this in Season 2, where it does appear as though he's trying to be a better person, but it's hard to tell because he still has a way of sounding sarcastic when he's being "nice". Jeff's personality can be very hard to predict and can easily vary depending on the situation. He can sometimes be a sympathetic guy who has a genuine good core, an obnoxious jerk who abuses his friends and doesn't care about anyone (but in a comedic manner), or a ruthless smug cad who commits extremely dark and serious acts such as relentlessly torturing innocent people that isn't meant to be funny. One of Jeff's defining traits is how much of an annoying jerk he can be. In fact, the Proxies consider him a burden to be around. According to Comickit, even BEN can sometimes barely stand him. Not only do his three closest friends find him annoying, insult him behind his back, and actively question why they still hang out with him, but every single being in the Under Realm hates him almost as much. Even Eyeless Jack occasionally lets it slip that he doesn't truly like Jeff very much, being friendly to him presumably out of goodwill and fear. The Proxies are often divided on whatever keeps Jeff a part of their group; BEN personally explains that he pities Jeff as an unfeeling, horrible person and so allows him to stay because he knows he'll have no other friends otherwise and probably kill himself, while Slenderman and Ms. P seem to have no idea. Either way, it's rare to see his friends actually genuinely enjoying his company. Most of his time is spent killing people, getting wasted, partying, playing video games, watching TV and going wherever he wants, doing whatever they want, and costing thousands of dollars of damage with his tomfoolery. He once even started a riot at the Super Bowel purely to sit back and enjoy the chaos. Jeff also possess a highly sarcastic and great sense of humor that irritates and annoys most of his enemies. He regularly insults and belittles his enemies and friends to his own enjoyment, even people who could easily kill him such as Zalgo, or X. Jeff even mocks and makes fun of Slenderman, even going as far to give him insulting nicknames like "Baldy". Jeff is also similarly sarcastic to Zalgo, albeit in a much more spiteful and hate-filled way than he does Slenderman, even going as far as to only refer to Zalgo as a "fucktard". Jeff feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even laughing after he heard Clockwork's mother died of cancer, despite her clearly hearing his laughter. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking, such as BEN, the Unwanted House Guest, Aton, Smile Dog, and Mr. Widemouth. Jeff constantly complains about his life despite having next to no problems and gives Slenderman grief over nearly everything that happens in the series. He also is a jackass to his own friends, stealing their money and using them as victims of his latest antics. He always was somewhat selfish and sexist. However, in the first few seasons, he seemed to do insane actions to, at least in his own mind, better the lives of his friends. He relentlessly abuses Sally, treats women like sexual objects, takes BEN for granted, treats Eyeless Jack like a doormat, steals money from Slenderman, leaves his friends to die on multiple occasions, endangers the lives of hundreds of people a day, has committed just about every felony under the sun, and tried to sell Ms. P's soul for 300 bucks. Of course, he actually deserves the bad stuff that happens to him. He has also hit Eyeless Jack with a stick, and told BEN his life doesn't matter. In one major event, when Laughing Jack gets a cat, Jeff, BEN, Eyeless Jack, and Smile Dog sneak into his room while he is out and decide to shave his cat as a prank. But Jeff kills the cat with a straight razor (this was an accident, but he is unconcerned about it) and he adds further insult by stealing Laughing Jack's beer afterward. At the end of the episode, Laughing Jack, in tears, asks where his cat is while outside Jeff's room, offering a reward for the person who finds him, and before Jeff slams the door on him, he takes the money and says rather apathetic, "I killed your cat." Jeff is shown to be somewhat of a masochist. He giggles when a cop shoots him, shouts "oh yeah!" when the Rake almost claws his arm off, and yells "that felt good!" when Rick Bernstein punches him. Unlike his original counterpart, Jeff has absolutely no qualms about casually harming or even killing children. He has brutally beaten BEN on several occasions, once killed an infant when he couldn't get him to stop crying, threw a child into shark-infested waters in order to steal his water boat, and even punched Sally Williams in the arm for pranking him too much. Jeff loves cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, video games, heavy metal music, television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favorite band is Metallica. He remains very pop-cultured, referencing The Matrix, RoboCop, Alien 3, Yentl, 127 Hours, Adventure Time, Spongebob Squarepants, Gravity Falls, Cocoon, X-Men: Days of Future Past and is a huge fan of Star Wars. Jeff himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a webcomic and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience, even sometimes insulting the viewers for fun. Jeff is also a very arrogant, narcissistic, and cowardly egomaniacal. After he becomes president of the United States in "Proxyland", he enslaves a group of people and forces them to build statues in his likeness and even renames the United States "J.E.F.F". Jeff also likes to think he is imposing and dangerous but has basically no defense from being actually attacked. In "Jeff V. Slenderman", he's perfectly willing to antagonize Slenderman right up until he'll fight him, then spends the entire episode trying to avoid the conflict he willfully spawned. Once their fight arrives, Jeff actually tries to put up a good fight but Slenderman quickly wipes the floor with him. Despite being a serial killer with very little remorse for who he murders or hurts, Jeff does have a soft side under his black heart. In "The Chain Mail", he was incredibly distraught at Eyeless Jack's death leading Ms. P and some of the other Proxies to console him. Eyeless Jack's death affects Jeff throughout all of Season Three until Jack is eventually revived in "To Proxy Mountain". After Eyeless Jack is revived, Jeff grows very protective of Eyeless Jack, even going as far as to call him "Sugar Bear" and keep him from danger. This is likely Jeff's way of compensating for treating Eyeless Jack so badly previously. He also cares a considerable deal for Smile Dog, Sally Williams, Slenderman, Ticci Tobey, Ms. P, and BEN, but has trouble expressing his love for them and acts like he doesn't care about them to sound tough. In the series finale, Jeff sacrifices himself to save BEN and Sally from Malitch. Jeff was also very saddened by the death of the Unwanted House Guest and was disgusted by some of Zalgo's cruel acts like cursing Mr. Widemouth and brainwashing the Shadowlurker. He also doesn't seem to mind BEN, Sally, or Ms. P for making fun of his face, while he would have killed or at least yelled at anyone else who would. At his absolute best, Jeff is a genuine, soft, good-hearted person, and in time became a very moral and heroic person to the point of sacrificing himself to save BEN and Sally from Malitch. Although he is a serial killer he saved the universe many times from the many threats (even if it is for his own selfish reasons), redeemed the Shadowlurker to protect him from Zalgo, risked the universe being destroyed to save Sally and BEN when Zalgo threatened to kill them, refused to leave BEN to die at the hands of the mountain trolls in "The Chain Mail", went into a suicidal depression when his girlfriend Princess Atta was killed, and killed the legendary Gatekeeper and several other monsters to save Sally from a life of slavery. On matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive, when Princess Atta attempts to kiss him, Jeff pushes her away and explains that he believes he isn't good enough for her because he is ugly while she is beautiful, which is surprising given Jeff's nature as a narcissist. Jeff also advised Mr. Mandavi to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. After Princess Atta’s death, Jeff developed a suicidal nature yet his apparent inability to die increased the decay of his already fractured psyche that enhanced the seriousness and tragedy of his character even though his wise-cracking nature is more predominant. He was content to die in prison in the Icebox until he re-found a purpose by protecting Sally from Malitch - believing this is where he needed to be spiritually for him to die and be reunited with Princess Atta. There is also quite a bit of tragedy mixed in with Jeff's character. He was neglected by his parents and horribly disfigured by bullies as a kid, and then forced to become a drifter for almost seven years before joining Slenderman and the Proxies. Before all this, Jeff had only experienced the negative sides of life. Despite his cartoonish nature and durability, he feels the pain he endures, both physically and emotionally, and the trauma he endures is shown to have strong effects on him. Despite having godlike amounts of luck and the ability to survive virtually anything, that can't be a pleasant experience. He uses his self-aware humor and jokes to cope with his situation. The tragedy in Jeff's character is explored much more earnestly in later seasons, particularly with Eyeless Jack's death and Jeff's own death in the Grand Finale. Both scenes express how Jeff isn't primarily a comedic character. He can also be a very emotional character with humble and relatable struggles and how he uses comedy to stay motivated. Appearance Jeff wears a white sweater with black tuxedo pants with black shoes. This is, of course, based on his original Creepypasta counterpart. His eyes are huge with their eyelids cut off, although he is sometimes animated with black eyelids. His face is cut into a permanent smile and his face is bleached white from the fire. Despite being skinny and lanky, Jeff has supernatural human-like strength and speed. Humans often describe him as a monster due to his affiliation with the Slenderman, but Jeff is not a monster, he's a human but with a freakishly deformed up face. People describe him as a monster since he sometimes acts like one; but only if he has that "feeling" inside him. Notable Victims Relationships Family *Unnamed mother † - Mother and Victim *Unnamed father † - Father and Victim *Liu † - Brother and Victim Allies *Slenderman - Teacher, Friend, surrogate father (sometimes) and occasional Enemy **Splendorman - Friend and Ally **Slenderson - Friend *The Proxies- Friends and Teammates **BEN Drowned- Best Friend and Second-In-Command **Smile Dog - Best Friend, Teammate and Pet **Ms. Pencilneck - Best Friend, Occasional Lover, and Teammate **Eyeless Jack - Friend, Temporary Enemy, and Teammate **Laughing Jack - Rival and Occasional Friend **Masky - Temporary Enemy and Teammate **Hoodie - Temporary Enemy and Teammate **Sally Williams - Friend, Teammate and sometimes surrogate daughter **Ticci Tobey - Friend and Teammate **Natalie Clockwork - Friend and Teammate *The New Elite **President Bush - Friend, Teammate and Father Figure **Rick Bernstein - Friend and Teammate **Ducky - Temporary Enemy turned Ally, Potential Love-Interest and Teammate **Mr. Mandavi - Friend and Teammate **Mayor Bigmouth - Former Ally turner Traitor **Skeet - Friend and Teammate *The Plague Doctor - Friend *Enderman's INC - Former Enemies **Enderman - Former Nemesis **The Rake - Former Enemy **B.O.B - Former Enemy *Aton - Friend and Creator **Mr. Widemouth - Friend *Unwanted House Guest † - Idol, Teacher and Friend *Sheriff Wayne - Friend *The Shadowlurker - Enemy turned ally *Princess Atta † - Ally and Lover *Malitch's Unnamed Guards - Former Enemies Enemies *Zalgo (†?) - Archenemy, Attempted Killer, and Attempted Victim **X † - Enemy, Attempted Killer, Attempted Victim **Mancala † - Enemy, Attempted Killer, Attempted Victim **Minions of Zalgo - Enemies and Attempted Killers *Jane the Killer † - Archenemy, Attempted Victim, and Attempted Killer *The Stiltwalker - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Evil Jeff † - Doppelgänger, Enemy, Attempted Killer and Victim *The Hag † - Enemy and Attempted Killer *The Showman - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Sexual Offenderman - Enemy *Malitch † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Indirect Killer **Malitch's rhino henchmen † - Attempted Killers and Victims *Indian King † - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Proxy Hunting Squad - Enemies, Attempted Killers, and Victims **Commissioner Johnson - Attempted Killer **Eun † - Attempted Killer and Victim **Da-Bomb † - Attempted Killer and Victim **Boris † - Attempted Killer and Victim **The Ninja † - Attempted Killer and Victim Powers and abilities Powers= *'Inhumane Strength': Jeff has superhuman levels of strength. It is virtually impossible for any human to overpower him, however with enough force, Jeff can be hurt by objects, weapons and sufficient brute force. Jeff's kicks and punches are also very powerful, strong enough to send Malitch (who also has superhuman strength) flying back. When forced to do so by the Showman, Jeff was also capable of lifting a 700 ton sumo wrestler over his head, although he did strain himself while doing so. He was also able to casually overpower several members of the Epsilon Cult simultaneously, break human skulls with one punch, easily snap human necks, slice solid concrete with his knife, cut limbs off with a single knife strike, and was even able to lift the hand of Malitch's gigantic rhino minion, and managed to hold Malitch's collapsing ship together when it was almost split in half (this is especially notable since Malitch's ship is several times to size of Earth), though both prowesses visibly strained him painfully. His strength is sufficient enough to stagger X and Shadowlurker with a punch, though he was outmatched and subdued swiftly both times he faced them. Despite his strength, his punches not only failed to hurt Slenderman in any way, but he broke his fist and legs upon trying to punch and kick Slenderman. The only people in the entire series shown to be capable of consistently overpowering Jeff in a one-on-one fight were President Bush, Malitch, Zalgo, Shadowlurker, Slenderman, and Ms. Pencil Neck. *'Incredible Speed': Jeff possesses speed far superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. He also defeated an entire team of assassins along side BEN in 1/3 of a second. While trying to get a multiverse crystal with Alice Liddell, Jeff was forced to dodge beams of sunlight, which would mean Jeff's top reaction speed is around 70% the speed of light. *'Shape-Shifting': Jeff, when on Earth, can immediately create an illusion form to look more like a human, as to not draw attention from the police. With the assistance of Ms. P's Polyjuice Potion, Jeff can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. Normally, Jeff also has the power to change the pigment of his skin and turn into a beach ball. *'Hunting/Survival Skills': Before living in Proxy Mansion, Jeff lived in the wild where he had to obtain his own food, water. As such, he is a proficient hunter, trapper, forager, and decent cook. He also has basic medical skills, and he tends to patch himself back up after his battles. On one occasion, Jeff boasts about once killing a tiger with a stick or a rock, although this could've just been Jeff making things up to impress Ms. P. *'Animal Connection': Jeff is shown to have a strong connection to Smile Dog. His connection with Smile Dog even allows him to communicate with him, able to understand his intentions despite Smile Dog only speaking in barks, whines, and growls. *'Durability': Jeff has an almost cartoonish level of durability and intolerance to pain. Thus, Jeff was still walking after the intense beat-down inflicted on him by Slenderman. He also survived being bombarded with bombs, numerous lightning strikes, being ran over by a car, being mauled by polar bears, drinking gallons of bleach, shooting his head off with a shot gun, lethal experiments, multiple hits from the likes of superpowered beings such as X, Shadowlurker, Ms. P, and Zalgo's Minions and even endured a nuclear explosion. *'Regenerative Powers': Jeff has the ability to heal dismembered limbs with ease. It is unknown has Jeff required this ability and he only used it once for a one-off gag. *'Body Control': At one point, Jeff shed his skin like a snake. However, using this ability will leave him vulnerable to any nearby predators. *'Gravity Manipulation': Jeff has the ability to rotate small objects around his body. Much like most of his "superpowers", Jeff was only seen using this ability for a one-off joke. *'Absorption': Jeff can become more durable and powerful by absorbing radiation, drinking alcohol, and taking BEN's Black Stuff. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Jeff's flexibility, balance, dexterity, and coordination are well-beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman leaping capabilities, able to could jump several feet from a stationary position, and with his body control, able to execute a variety of complex twists, turns, and flips while in mid air. He could jump onto a wall and then propel himself toward his enemy in a kick. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness': Jeff is very much aware that he is a character for the audience's amusement. He has communicated and spoke directly to the audience countless times. *'Broadway Force': Jeff can tap into the Broadway Force, by spontaneously breaking into song and dance, causing everyone and everything around them to become bound by it, and compelled to join in. *'Enhanced Senses': Jeff's senses are incredibly sharp, as he can dodge bullets without even knowing he is being shot at and even has a powerful sense of smell despite having no visible nose. |-| Abilities= *'Master Acrobat': His enhanced reflexes and agility make him highly evasive and mobile in battle. Able to scale seemingly any terrain with no wasted timing or movement, he his prowess outmatches some of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Using a variety of free-running and park-our maneuvers, he is very difficult to anticipate with his erratic and spontaneous movement. *'Master Martial Artist': Due to living a very dangerous lifestyle, Jeff's combat style developed into a somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasizes the use of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, and knives. Hence, Jeff uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements and also tends to attack weak spots to cripple his opponents. However, he is not skilled in martial arts and often gets distracted while in combat. Despite his cocky attitude, Jeff effortlessly defeated a chapter of the Epsilon cult with a little help from BEN and Smile and Commissioner Johnson's Proxy-hunting group, the latter of which were military-trained hand-to-hand combatants and hunters, as well as temporarily hold his own against Shadowlurker and even landed a few hits on Slenderman at the cost of his bones. Jeff also at one point swiftly took out X in a full-on fight, stabbing both of his eyes out and then stomping on his head. He also defeated Death himself and, more impressively, the Gatekeeper of the Nightmare Realm in a fight. Jeff is also a very dirty fighter, he tends to stab his opponents in the eyes (as seen with X, the Gatekeeper, and Malitch), often breaks his opponent's bones, and has a habit of punching his enemies in the groin. He also defeated the Gatekeeper by slicing his Achilles tendons and crushing his head with a totem pole. Jeff is also capable of fighting even when vastly outnumbered, as he fought against hoards of Zalgo's minions with mid-difficulty levels of ease and the Epsilon cult with very little difficulty. Jeff also went on to fight Malitch in a brawl, a magically enhanced wizard who is said to have godly levels of strength and combat training. In both of their fights, Jeff landed many devastating blows on Malitch, such as gouging his eyes out, tossing him into walls, brutally punching him, but Malitch defeated Jeff both times if only due to his healing factor. *'Marksmanship': Jeff possesses extremely keen eyesight, and is able to accurately throw his knives in combat to neutralize his opponents. He is also shown to be relatively good at using firearms, as seen when he wielded a pistol while infiltrating a terrorist base with President Bush and BEN. *'Knife Mastery': With them being his signature weapon, Jeff is highly skilled in using knives, particularly his own butcher knife, that he used to take down many of Zalgo's minions and even slice a man in half with. Jeff's knife on it's own is also incredibly powerful, as it's able to slice through concrete with out breaking and can even cut through magical creatures such as demons and the Gatekeeper. |-| Battle Stats and additional info= * Tier: Likely 7-B * Age: Likely 24 * Attack Potency: City Level (Can harm President Bush with physical strikes. His knife can ignore the durability of almost every being it hits.) * Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Dodged beams of sunlight.) * Lifting Strength: Class K (lifted a 1,000 ton sumo wrestler over his head) * Striking Strength: City Level * Durability: City Level (Survived a nuclear explosion. Endured a beating from Slenderman. Survived a punch from an angry President Bush.) * Stamina: Nearly limitless * Standard Equipment: An enchanted knife. Has metallic talons on the bottom of his feet sharp enough to scale mountains. * Intelligence: Low. * Weaknesses: Stupidity. Has very poor judgment. Tends to overestimate himself and underestimate others. Quotes Catchphrases Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Trivia *The Pastamonsters version of Jeff is arguably the strongest Jeff the Killer incarnation of all time. A short list of his feats include killing a team of trained assassins in about 1/3 of a second, survived a fall from orbit, lifting the stone-made Proxy Mansion over his head, defeating Zalgo three times, fighting off Enderman's armed forces and an entire alien empire with ease (albeit enhanced by the Judge Dredd helmet); defeated the entire Epsilon cult without problems with a little help from Smile and BEN; survived a brutal beating by Slenderman; and saved the multiverse five times. *Jeff's behavior heavily imply he suffers from ASPD/sociopathy, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and Schizophrenia. *Jeff believes in the Illuminati and Lizard People. *Although many people believe that he's either 13 (like his original Creepypasta counterpart) or 18 years old, Comickit has stated that he (along with BEN and Ms. P) is actually in his early 20s. *Jeff took trombone lessons in junior college. *Comickit once stated that Jeff shoves his knife up his anus whenever he has too many weapons to carry. *Jeff collects Star Wars memorabilia, confirming Jeff as a Star Wars fan. *Jeff is revealed to have a set of names for his knife, including "Ronald", "Frank", and on occasions, "Lola". *When playing golf against Ducky in "The Golf War", he claims he was the American under-18 champion and "almost went pro". *Jeff's favorite food is steak. He always packs it in his "magic bag" when he's in a mission in the Human World. He usually puts it over a campfire by sticking his knife into it and roasts it above the fire, which usually causes the steak to fall into the fire (although he denies it). Sometimes he's able to salvage it and others he's like "Guess I'll die". He also really loves cookies and other sweets. *Jeff also appears to suffer from Coulrophobia, since his dialogue suggests that he once was or still is scared of clowns, saying such things as "I'm a big boy now" and "you can't hurt me anymore" when faced with Bubba the Clown. He also once asked Bubba the Clown "Are there any more sex offenders out there!?" This implies that as a child Jeff was sexually assaulted by a clown when he was young thus causing his fear of clowns. Additionally, Sally once pranked Jeff by telling him there were two clowns looking for him, Jeff then started to get a little worried asking "Clowns? Where?!" which may prove he is still scared of clowns. *There is a running gag of Jeff getting sexually assaulted in one way or another throughout the series. He has been possibly molested by a clown in his younger days, raped by a bug, and it's implied the Unwanted House Guest fondles him in his sleep. *Despite the fact his mother tried to murder him, he misses his mother dearly and it's implied by BEN he still owns his mother's old sweater, which he sometimes wears and cries in. *Jeff has implied on multiple occasions that he committed horrible acts even before becoming insane. Said acts being killing neighborhood animals, lighting a mall on fire, and brutally attacking his skateboarding rival by shoving the skateboard up his anus. Due to Jeff's tendency to make himself sound scary, either one or all of these could be false. *Jeff's signature color is white. His jacket is white, his face is very, very bright white. Most of his other outfits typically have white as the primary color, such as his tuxedo in "Native American Throwdown" and "Bigmouth Manor Mystery". *He can play the piano perfectly provided he is drunk. *It is hinted by BEN and Laughing Jack that Jeff has a very small penis. *Jeff is usually shown to be weak, but in some episodes, he has super strength and is inhumanly strong and durable. *Jeff has appeared in the most episodes out of any character in the series. *He is ambidextrous. *According to a poll, Jeff is considered the second most popular character on Pastamonsters (only beaten by BEN). *Even though Slenderman is the owner of the Proxy Mansion, in one episode the narrator said that Jeff was the owner. *When he goes to the beach, he often wears his usual clothing. He states it's to keep BEN from staring at him. *His Proxy Identification card states that he has broken out of 135 prisons, both in and out of the United States. *A bottle that has the label "Liu's Ashes" can be seen constantly in Jeff's room, possibly meaning Jeff is remorseful for killing his brother. *Jeff represents the Deadly Sin of Pride. *He has a fear of spiders, needles, clowns and Chinese food. *Although he said to be a virgin, he has been seen having sex on various occasions with Princess Atta and Ms. P. *Jeff is arguably even more evil than President Bush, as "Proxyland" showcases. While Bush mistreats and abuses his power and killed many to get where he is, he did make sure America had some type of order, warped though it may have been, and Bush did, in fact, respect America, the American way, and it's many laws. Contrasting this, Jeff, once in power, uses the flag as a doormat, shreds the Constitution, and turns America into a lawless hellhole, but he doesn't even try to convince Americans that he's the hero the way that Bush attempted to; he knows he's the bad guy here, he's loving every minute of it and he especially loves making sure they know it. *Comickit thinks Jeff's spirit animal would be a wolf. *Jeff is notorious for being a terrible driver. In "Figment", he weaves around active airplanes (including one that's landing at the airstrip) to shake Enderman and the Rake off, which gets most of his assistant Proxies killed. He drives so insanely fast that Mr. Widemouth can barely keep up with him. According to Slenderman, Jeff makes BEN, a drug addict who is whacked out of his mind 99% of the time look like a professional driver. *Jeff doesn't play sports because he thinks sports are for nerds. Despite this, his profile claims Jeff was a quarterback on the Proxy High's football team. *According to Enderman, sometimes when Jeff gets drunk, he goes outside Proxy Mansion, and throws grenades into random locations. *Jeff's Proxy Identification humorously states "None of your business card". *Despite being afraid of clowns, Jeff apparently once had a job with BEN as party clowns. *Jeff has died multiple times throughout the series (most of them are just one-off gags and he usually returns in the very next scene): **Had his throat slit by the Rake. **Presumably shot to dead by Enderman or the Rake. **Throat slit by ants. **Suicide via gunshot. **Suicide via hanging. **Head crushed by logs. **An aneurysm caused by The Emoji Movie. **Car crash. **Killed by Russian assassin via gunshot. **Electrocuted to death after sticking a fork in an outlet. **Blasted by Malitch's magical attack. Unlike the others, Jeff actually dies from this one. *He gets at most 3 hours of sleep. *His favorite music is heavy metal rock and his favorite musical groups include AC/DC, Black Sabbath, and Skrillex. *He possibly suffers from nightmares, as in some episodes he wakes up screaming and brandishing his knife. BEN also once stated that Jeff mumbles in his sleep. *Jeff is the only member of Slenderman's Proxies who has defeated Zalgo one-on-one. *According to Comickit, if Jeff was in Hogwarts his house would most likely be in Slytherin and his boggart would be a clown. *Despite his favorite music genre being heavy metal rock, Jeff's favorite song is Ocean Man by Ween, which is alternative rock. *Jeff was originally going to die in "To Proxy Mountain" and "Legends of the Multiverse", in which case BEN would take his place as the main protagonist. However, on both occasions Comickit backed out. *Jeff wanted his name to be "Tyrone". *Jeff has a habit of picking his teeth with his knife when in deep thought. *Jeff has a tattoo on his stomach that says "Cut here". *Jeff once went to the hospital for eating pencil shavings. *Jeff has been banned from several establishments in both the Under Realm and Human World presumably due to his anger problems and annoying nature, including Cesar's Palace, Walmart, Slenderman's hotels, and several McDonald's. *According to Comickit, Jeff has to sleep with a sleep mask, because it's the only way he can go to sleep due to his lack of eyelids. *Contrary to his nature as a serial killer, Jeff's favorite holiday is Christmas. In fact, the only gift-giving holiday he enjoys is Christmas. He also loves Halloween, for slightly different reasons. *Jeff's least favorite holiday is Valentine's Day. *Jeff's favorite color is "blood", despite the fact his signature color is white. *Despite cutting his eyelids off, Jeff can occasionally be seen with black eyelids. *He is one of the few versions of Jeff the Killer to die. *Despite being afraid of clowns, Jeff has a clown poster on the ceiling of his room that says "Sleep Tight!" *Comickit has said that they teared up while writing Jeff's death scene. *Rick Bernstein once said that Jeff's criminal record is so long that only the 'most egregious' need to be recited to justify his execution. *Jeff has his own brand of cereal in the Under Realm. *Jeff thinks reading is for nerds. *As revealed by Aton, Jeff was a polar bear in his previous life. *Jeff has his own flavor of Ben & Jerry's ice cream called A Slice of Jeff-'o Berry Fudge. *One of the ciphers in the Unwanted House Guest's notes reveals Jeff is a descendant of Abraham Lincoln. *It is shown many times in the series that Jeff is illiterate. *Jeff's phone has an enormous crack on it, making text messages difficult to read. *Jeff once threw BEN into a lake for beating him in a game of Mario Kart. *As shown in "11 Knives a' Stabbin'", Jeff has his own Christmas album called A Very Jeffery Christmas. External Links *TV Tropes page *Jeff (Pasta Monsters) in Heroes Fanon Wiki Navigation Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:On & Off